


Unfinished works

by Ka5hew



Category: Daredevil (TV), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka5hew/pseuds/Ka5hew
Summary: I decided I have too many fics that I started but never actually finished or even got near to finishing, so I’m dumping them all here.They’re not all in one particular fandom, it’s just a mess
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Castiel/Dean Winchester, Frank Castle/Matt Murdock
Kudos: 5





	1. Only an hour

Of all the people in New York, Matt had to be stuck with the punisher. 

He had being going about with his usual business, following a drug dealer in the dark, tracking him back to his suppliers, but then of course, The Punisher had to get involved.

He had burst in, guns blazing, completely exposing Matt, and killing over half of the people there. 

It wasn’t just that Matt disagreed with Franks methods, it was that Frank would show up everywhere since he came back to Hell’s Kitchen.

Now, the two of them were locked in some shipment garage being used by drug suppliers, with a dozen dead bodies and no way out. 

All thanks to Frank.

“Well if I hadn’t come, you’d be dead!” 

“No! I would have been fine!”

“What, with no bullet proof vest or any armour?”

“My armour isn’t your problem, Frank, couldn’t you have just kept out of my business? I can handle it!”

“Oh yeh cuz getting us trapped is ‘handling’ it”

“I got us trapped?! You were the one who blew my cover!”

“For f— sake red!”

“No! Just- “ Matt sighed, “let’s just try to find a way out of here”

Matt heard Frank grunt and walk off, probably to check for a way out.

Matt, of course, knew there wasn’t one, but let Frank go; they both needed to calm down a bit, especially if they were gonna be stuck here for a while. 

After a quick a attempt at opening the doors, Matt realised that he had his phone on him. His first thought was to call Foggy, but he would probably be asleep, so instead, he decided to call Jessica. 

They hadn’t spoken much since the whole midland circle fiasco, but they still kept in touch, and Matt knew she would definitely be able to get them out of there. 

Giving her a quick call, he briefly explained the situation and asked for her help. He was, of course, met with several insults and excuses and “why the hell are you calling at this time Murdock”, but eventually she complied.

“Fine! But the quickest I can get there is at least an hour, so just sit still for a while, ok?”

Agreeing, he ended the call and sat down, back leaning against the wall. So now all he had to do was wait. 

Unfortunately, he had to do it with Frank, who had now made his way back to Matt and awkwardly sat down next to him. He must have heard the conversation he just had as he was surprisingly quiet,

Both of them were quiet for a while, refusing to talk to each other. 

Frank started to clean all his guns (how did he carry so many of them?) and Matt sat in silence, allowing the scent of metal and gunpowder to penetrate his senses. 

It was horrible, way too strong and just irritated him even more. 

At least he only had to wait an hour.


	2. Blue walls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Supernatural au I wanted to write, mainly destiel centric, it’s supposed to be a college au but not exactly, idk how to explain it :/

It started off as any other Saturday; the sun shining, birds tweeting, and Dean Winchester was there doing what he did every Saturday - cleaning his dads car.

Well, technically, it would be his car when he turned 18 in a year, but nevertheless, Dean was cleaning it to be spotless, partially because his dad would kill him if there was a mark on it, and partially because Dean loved it as though it were his.

Sweat was making its way down Deans neck as he finished up. And just on time, the door to his dads garage opened.

“Hey dad, just Finished with the impala”   
Dean turned to face his dad, but was surprised when it wasn’t him.

Instead, a complete stranger was standing infront of him - a random guy with neat brown hair and the bluest eyes dean had ever seen.

Seriously - they were so blue. Dean swore he could stare into them for days, except that would be creepy, and that’s when Dean realised he had been staring for too long.

“Oh, um ... sorry I thought you were my dad - he runs the garage” 

“Uh no, I was here on behalf of Mrs Mccleod, she told me to come here to ask if you’d managed to fix her car”

Wow, his voice was deep. Deans thoughts melted as he heard him, and he was carried away into a weird distant fantasy. 

“Um, so is it done?” 

“What? Oh yeh the car,” 

Dean snapped back to reality and flustered around the garage, trying to find some sort of indication to what his dad had done with the car, desperate not to embarrass himself in front of the handsome stranger.

His dad usually kept files for all the cars he worked on, but of course he didn’t keep one for mrs Mccleod- the two didn’t really get along.

Well, That was a nice way to put it. In reality, they hated each other, all because of some old family fued, which put a real dent in Deans friendship with Crowley (Mrs McCleods son).

Of course dean couldn’t tell all this to a random good looking guy; he had to play it cool.

“Ah well, it looks like my dad has the sheet with all the info on, maybe you can come back tomorrow?, I’ll have it by then” 

“Yeh sure.... do I know you?” 

“What?!” 

“I feel like I’ve seen you before...”

And that’s when it hit him : of course dean found this guy attractive, of course he was mesmerised by his eyes, in love with his voice, desperate for his attention.

Of course.

All this time thinking he was a stranger, Dean couldn’t believe he didn’t recognise cas.

—— •••——

Castiel and Dean had gone to the same high school. 

The two were best friends since day one, but by senior year, they started heading down different paths - Dean hung out with more people like Crowley and Benny, whilst Cas was busy working his ass off to get into college.

Dean had told Cas back in high school how there was no point in him trying to get into college - he was just gonna end up in his dads garage anyways. 

Cas had managed to convince Dean to somewhat change his mind, but by the end of high school, the two barely talked, and all previous convincing had faded. 

After graduation and prom, the two never saw each other again, especially since Cas moved cities to go to college. 

Cas had only recently moved back, and was only here for a few weeks whist he stayed to help out mrs Mccleod

When he had walked into the garage his thoughts immediately went to Dean, and when he saw the green eyes and freckles, he knew he had been right.

It felt weird to point out to dean who he was, especially since he didn’t show any indication as to recognising him, so Cas kept quite, until he couldn’t anymore-

“ do I know you?” 

Cas could literally see the realisation hit Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you ever have any ideas on how I could continue or improve any of these unfinished works, please tell me, I’d love some inspiration and criticism :))


	3. Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt has had enough of his senses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually the original idea for another one of my works that I have posted (Sense), but I never got around to adding Frank in this version, though I was going to

Matt was lucky, at least, he thought he was. He didn’t mean that he was lucky in life, who would with all the sh*t that happens to him, but he was lucky with his senses. 

God had taken away his sight, but instead blessed him with his other senses. 

Except sometimes Matt thought “blessed” was the wrong word; Sometimes, his senses were just too much. 

There were days when he could hear every minuscule sound, smell the unbearable stench of the streets, feel every fibre of his clothes scratching against him, as if they were made for torture. 

This was one of those days. 

He had been suffering through the intense noise and smells all day in the office. Even Foggy had started to notice (though Matt wasn’t exactly the best at keeping things hidden) and suggested that Matt take the rest of the day off. 

Matt, of course, being as stubborn as he was, refused to admit he was in pain, and continued to exhaust himself. 

By the time he got home, his entire body was prepared to just pass out on the bed, but the blaring traffic and constant chatter of civilians wouldn’t let him sleep. 

He decided that ‘daredeviling’ (as Karen and Foggy called it) was the best way to spend his night, which it obviously wasn’t. 

Matt got changed into the red suit, which helped calm his sense a bit; Melvin has specifically designed it to be soft on his skin. 

Going up to the roof and leaping across the rooftops, he tried to focus his senses on the cool air, but there was too much input. 

Coming to a halt, Matt stood still trying to focus. But it was all still there and it would not stop!

Honking cars, constant footsteps, taps running, TVs, radios, children, cries, screams, even the smallest whispers.


	4. Aziraphale’s Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley just wants to celebrate Aziraphale’s birthday

Birthdays were something Crowley had always found interesting, and Aziraphale's was one he loved to celebrate. 

Obviously, Aziraphale didn't have a birthday that would fit into the calendar humans use, but over the course of his time on earth, both him and Crowley decided to pick a date for their birthdays, to fit in with humanity. 

This wasn't really something Aziraphale bothered to celebrate or even acknowledge often, but merely something used for business reasons, because you can't exactly go around saying you were born on at the beginning of the universe. 

But that didn't stop Crowley. Every year, he would go Aziraphale's bookshop and invite him out to the ritz. They would eat and chat and Crowley would give him a gift of sorts. Then, he would head back to his apartment with both a full stomach and heart. 

Whether Aziraphale realised Crowley was taking him out because it was his birthday or not, Crowley didn't know, but he didn't really care either.   
.....   
"I'm sorry Crowley but I just can't tonight!" 

Crowley's heart sank a little as he heard Aziraphale speak through the telephone.

"The bookshop is a complete mess since Adam and his friends came to visit this morning, and I need to clean it up! Maybe we can go there next week?" 

Silently Vowing to make sure Adam and the Them never entered Aziraphale's bookshop ever again, Crowley agreed to next week and then put down the phone. 

With the not-apocalypse over and done with, Crowley expected him and Aziraphale to have more time to spend together. Whilst this was true for the first few weeks, lately, the two of them rarely met up, or even talked, and it was driving Crowley insane. 

He just couldn't seem to understand what had been keeping Aziraphale so busy over the past few weeks. The last time he had even seen him was over 5 days ago, and now he wanted to postpone for another week! 

It's not that Crowley wasn't used to being alone, or not seeing people for days, or even weeks, on end. In fact, it could be considered normal for him, especially after sleeping for almost a century. But recently, the hours alone had felt harsher and lonelier than before. 

And so, After putting down the phone, Crowley went to do what he did best; drive around London in his Bentley. 

Without any certain destination in mind, Crowley raced down the streets, the sound of Freddie Mercury's singing filling his ears. 

It was whilst driving that it occurred to him. What if Aziraphale was trying to avoid him? 

Sure, Crowley knew he annoyed the angel to some extent, especially with his 'demonic ways', but he didn't think that he was that bad, otherwise Aziraphale would have said something sooner (he wasn't exactly one to keep that kind of thing to himself, especially with how blunt he was towards Crowley sometimes) 

But the thought still lingered in his head, making him doubt everything. 

It wasn't until he was out of the Bentley that he realised where he was; he was right outside Aziraphale's bookshop. 

Curiosity getting the better of him, he peered through the window, sunglasses bumping up against the glass, as his serpent eyes searched the shop for the angel.


End file.
